Flags are used to display indicia for nation states, sporting teams, clubs, societies and are appreciated by a community of vexillologists throughout the world. Furthermore, flags are often used for advertising, signaling in shipping, warning signs and many other purposes.
Flags are often displayed in an elevated position from flag poles. Some flag poles are very tall and so a flag must be raised toward the top of the flag pole using, for example, a halyard. Some flags are displayed in positions that are difficult to access, such as at the side of tall buildings, on ship masts, on buoys at sea and other locations. Raising and lowering of flags can be a time consuming and, sometimes, even a dangerous process. Some flags must be raised every morning and lowered every evening.
Furthermore, flags need to be protected from certain weather conditions such as rain, wind, hail and storms. If such weather conditions appear imminent, or are prevailing, then a flag may need to be lowered. Once the inclement weather has subsided or passed, the flag may then need to be raised for display once more.
As a result, a flag may need to be attended by a person who raises and lowers the flag at the start and end of each day and lowers the flag in advance of, or during, bad weather conditions. Providing such attendance may be inconvenient and/or expensive. The problem may be magnified where there are many flag installations, 30 which require attendance. Sometimes a choice is made to leave flags displayed despite potentially damaging conditions as it may be considered that the cost of replacing or repairing a flag is less than the cost of an attendant.
Additionally, where there are many flag installations requiring attendance, it can be difficult to lower all flags quickly for bad weather conditions. Should some flags remain displayed when the bad weather conditions prevail, these flags may be subject to wear and tear or significant damage.
Flags may be very expensive. This is especially the case where a flag has been custom designed or is a very large flag. It may, therefore, be expensive (and time consuming) to repair a damaged flag.
Previously, flags may have been somewhat protected by devices which attempted to shelter the flag from bad weather conditions when the flag is in a display position, such as toward the top of a flag pole. Some of these devices are difficult to use, expensive and/or do not work very well to protect the flag.
Furthermore, some devices result in a further significant problem in that, when protection is no longer needed and it is desired to again display the flag, it is difficult to unfurl the flag. This can lead to frustration and may require complex operations to release and/or properly unfurl the flag. Such complex operations may even involve a person having to scale a tall flag pole to release and/or unfurl the flag.
Yet a further problem exists in that some devices are configured so that it is difficult to raise or lower flags. Some devices may completely prevent raising or lowering flags.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome at least one of the above-mentioned problems and/or disadvantages.
The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form or suggestion that these reference form part of the common general knowledge of a person skilled in the relevant field.
Throughout this specification and the claims which follow, unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise”, and variations such as “comprises” and 3                “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or step or group of integers or steps but not the exclusion of any other integer or step or group of integers or steps.        